Prelude to Penance NO MINORS ALLOWED!
by Smileeface
Summary: This is a prelude to my other story Penance, by obvious title name. This will follow Chloe’s story arc from my fic more than the show. However, there will be some dialog in the beginning taken directly from the Smallville Episode: Hex.


**Title:** Prelude to Penance **(NO MINORS ALLOWED!)**

**Author:** Smileeface

**Fandom:** Smallville AU

**Pairings:** Chloe/Oliver,

**Rating: NC-17 Absolutely!!! NO minors should read this! IMO :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

**Summary:** This is a prelude to my other story Penance, by obvious title name. This will follow Chloe's story arc from my fic more than the show. However, there will be some dialog in the beginning taken directly from the Smallville Episode: Hex.

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- **--**-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *--

"Ready?" Oliver asked Chloe as they entered the Isis Foundation. Tonight would be her first night guiding the team as a fully inducted member of the team. No more consignment for her, she finally agreed to become Watchtower for them full time. As he asked her if she were ready he watched her closely. She had been struggling lately with who she is and what her purpose in life is after the whole Brainiac/Doomsday/Divorce. He watched her carefully trying to gauge her expression. Sometimes she was the most difficult person to read and then at times he could read her like a book.

"Ready as you are." She replied turning to look at him with a knowing smile.

"Ya'know, Chloe, this will mean leaving your old life as a reporter behind. You sure you want to say goodbye to that forever?"

Chloe chuckled softly before replying to Oliver, "You know, yesterday I wouldn't have been able to answer that question. But after spending the day at the Daily Planet, I realized something." Oliver quirked his eyebrow at her in question and she answered his question, "that's someone else's life." She said as she turned to retrieve their communicators that linked them with the rest of the team.

"It's interesting." Oliver said as he watched her open the case with the ear pieces sidling up behind her, "Everyone seems to have so much clarity after a dose of the Zatanna dust. It almost makes me wish I had my turn at the magic lamp, too." He wondered what would have happened to him…would he swap bodies with Clark like Chloe did with Lois? Would he have wished that he had never taken Lex's life? These questions kept running through his mind. What would he have wished differently in his life?

"You know what Oliver; I'll save you the heel blisters. You already know what you really want. We all do. We just don't listen." She said as she handed him his ear piece, staring straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"And you're sure this is it." He asked a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"This is where I belong." She said and added 'with you' in her mind to the end of that sentence.

They entered what she had dubbed her inner sanctuary. Her computers were all up and running waiting for her to return. They entered her chamber just as the others were coming online.

Oliver looked around. He hadn't had the pleasure of ever visiting her inner sanctuary before. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. His musings were interrupted as he heard the first of his team come online.

AC's voice echoed through Chloe's sanctuary, "Aquaman online."

There was a beep of the computer and Dinah's voice was heard in the room, "Canary online."

Another beep of the computer and Victor's voice was heard, "Cyborg online."

And lastly another beep of the final member of his team spoke up Bart's voice caused an involuntary smile to appear on Oliver's face. "Impulse online."

Oliver looked over at all the pictures of his team on each computer screen and with a grin that could light up San Francisco Oliver added his voice to the mix as he watched Chloe, "Arrow online."

Chloe was not at all nervous about this decision to help Oliver with the team. She was bubbling with excitement. She was part of something great. She was on her way down her own path in life and as much as she had tried to hold onto her old life, she felt a sense of relief in letting go. She glanced over at Oliver, who in her opinion watched her with a look of pride at her accepting her destiny. She flipped the switch with fluid ease and spoke in a clear determined voice, "Watchtower is officially online. Let's get to work."

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- **--**-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *--

The mission went smoothly. The plant harboring illegal immigrants used as sex slaves was closed down and destroyed. The immigrants were being brought back to their respective countries via Queen Industries. Oliver looked over at Chloe as she signed off her computers. He waited patiently for her to finish.

"So, it looks like the team's going to have their hands full, would you like to come back to my place and I will cook you a Welcome to the team dinner? Not to mention, I have your birthday present at my place. I am really sorry that I had to bale on you the way I did on your birthday."

"Oliver, please don't worry about that, I completely understand that the hero business as well as Queen Industries are not 9 to 5 jobs. You are on call 24/7. You don't have anything to make up for. At least you came to the party, my family…my cousin and my best friend; yeah they were the ones who ditched me. But really you don't have to go to any trouble for me. Ramen Noodles from the microwave is just fine for me."

"Ok, one, I have no idea what Ramen Noodles are. Two, I know I don't HAVE to do anything, I WANT to do this. Three, maybe just maybe I actually enjoy your company, have you ever thought of that?"

"Well, since you've put it that way, how can I refuse a dinner cooked by Mr. Queen, billionaire extraordinaire? What wait…how can anyone not know what Ramen Noodles are?" She asked perplexed. She shook her head and giggled, "Oh yes, I forgot for a moment who I was speaking to, let me clarify for you, it's what we average Joe working folk like to call…broke food." He chuckled as she grabbed her purse on the way out. She turned and locked the door to the Isis Foundation and allowed Oliver to guide her out of the building with his hand on her lower back. He held the door for her and she smiled up politely. He was just a natural gentleman; it must have been bred into him.

As they left the Isis Foundation neither noticed the man standing in the shadows of the alley way, watching them. His red murderous gaze followed Oliver's car as it turned the corner. He didn't follow them physically; he knew that she would soon return to the Isis building. He would wait for her return here, in the shadows, hidden from all others.

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- **--**-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *--

At Oliver's they fell into a peaceful routine, Chloe at the stove cooking the sauce and Oliver cutting vegetables for the salad. Even though Oliver was supposed to be the one cooking the dinner, Chloe soon found out that he really wasn't all that good in the kitchen…which explained why he was always ordering out. She found him to be adorable as he tried, all be it unsuccessfully, to boil the water for the raviolis. They fell into companionable silence as they waited for the raviolis to cook. He finished the salad and went to place it on his table while Chloe removed the raviolis from the boiling water. While she was occupied in the kitchen, Oliver snuck off to his room where he grabbed a small long black velvet box from his night stand. He quickly hurried back to the table and placed the box on her plate before he re-entered his kitchen.

"There you are." She said to him as she scooped the pasta sauce that she had quickly put together into the bowl holding the raviolis. "Can you please take this bowl out to the table while I clean up this sauce before it stains the counters? I'll be there in just a minute." She handed him the bowl filled with their dinner. "Oh here, don't forget the ladle." She put the ladle into the bowl. He dutifully took the bowl out to the table and waited for her to come out. He was excited about seeing her reaction to his birthday gift. It's been a long time since he personally selected jewelry for a woman. When she entered the dinning area of his apartment she was still wiping her hands on the dish towel she took from the kitchen. He walked over to her, and guided her into her seat. As he scooted the chair in closer to the table he leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Sidekick." He said seductively causing shivers up her spine, but what had really surprised her was the soft kiss he placed just under her ear on her neck. It was a spot that drove her wild and no one knew of that spot but her, not even Jimmy had found that spot and Oliver had innocently kissed her there. She lowered her eyes savoring his breath on her neck when the box on her plate caught her eye.

"Oliver, what's this?" She asked as she reached for the box.

"That, Sidekick, is for you. Happy Birthday, to my favorite Sidekick." He whispered into her ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder and he causally wrapped his arms around her middle as he watched her open the gift. Slowly she opened the velvet cover and revealed a delicate platinum bracelet with a couple of charms dangling off it. There was a platinum arrow, a miniature computer, a lightning bolt, a gold fish, a loony tunes tweedy bird sitting on a swing, and lastly, a miniature platinum Boy Scout insignia. Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Each one of the charms represented one of her friends, one member of her adopted family.

"Oh Oliver." She said, "I don't know what to say."

"Hold the presses! Chloe Sullivan is speechless, will wonders never cease!" Oliver teased her.

"Oh stop. Here put it on me." She turned extending her left wrist and handing him the box with her right hand, causing him to stand up. He happily took the box from her, took the bracelet out, handed the now empty box back to her and placed the bracelet securely on her wrist. Once the bracelet was in place he lightly kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Do you like it, Sidekick?" He questioned her anxious for her answer.

She stood from her seat and faced him. She placed her hand on his cheek causing his eyes to close as he savored her touch. "Yes, Oliver, I love it." She said to him huskily. He opened his eyes and was captured in her gaze; slowly he lowered his head and captured her lips in a tentative kiss. When she returned his kiss eagerly he took her face in both his hands and deepened the kiss. She in turn opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Her body was aflame with desire; her every nerve ending burned for his touch. She deepened the kiss even more; she put her arms around his neck pulling him in, pulling him closer. She felt his hands fall to her waist pulling her closer to his taunt body. Their tongues danced to a slow erotic rhythm of their own. Her hands caressed the nape of his neck while his lingered longingly around her waist pulling her in closer to the heat which burned in his groin.

In a sudden unexpected movement without breaking their kiss, Oliver scooped her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them. Though it was dark within the room, their eyes adjusted quickly. He gently laid her down on the bed, finally letting his mouth leave hers, only to bring it down upon her forehead, cheeks and chin in a series of light loving kisses. He moved his hands to her chest, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse. He looked into her desired filled green eyes, seeing nothing but her love for him, and her hunger burning within her smoldering gaze. He unbuttoned the second button, and kissed the valley between her breasts. He let his mouth linger between her breasts as he swiftly undid the third, the fourth and the fifth buttons. He pulled open her shirt and made fast work of ridding her of her bra to expose her supple breasts to his watering mouth. His lips captured her nipple, lightly sucking the hard pink tip into his mouth. Chloe moaned and arched up, sliding her arms out of her sleeves and out of the bra straps, leaving her topless. She stared at him, willing him to finish what he started and not stop. Oliver understood and had no intention of stopping. He had wanted this, wanted her for a long time now, and she was willingly giving herself to him. He firmly but lovingly pushed her back down on the bed. He didn't want to rush their love making…at least not their first time together. He wanted to savor every moment, every touch, every kiss, but she wasn't making it easy for him to contain himself. She stared at him with those sultry green hungry eyes that managed to make his blood flow quicker, his heartbeat race, and his shaft grow harder…almost painfully hard. But he was determined not to give in to the temptation that her alluring eyes offered.

He gently guided her back against the mattress. His dark eyes clashed with her smoldering eyes. He leisurely moved to kneel beside her. His mouth devoured hers in a zealous yet tender kiss. She willingly opened her mouth to his prodding tongue and let him resume his previous exploration of her uncharted territory, all the while; his right hand was on an exploration of its own. It softly traced a path from her smooth tight stomach up to the fabulous swell of her breast. He deliberately caressed and fondled the satin-like skin until he came to the now hard pink bud that was her nipple once again. He gently kissed his way down her torso to suckle on the treasure he had found. His mouth took over where his hand had been. Teasing, suckling, and rolling the hard bud around with his velvet tongue enticing a moan of pleasure from her lips. His hand, ready to begin exploring again, slowly journeyed south over her taut stomach were he began to unbutton her slacks. Releasing her breast from his ardent suckling, Oliver quickly moved and gripped both her slacks and her panties; in one swift movement he hand them off of her and onto the floor of his bedroom. Once her clothing were out of his way he resumed his suckling at her breasts as his hand caressed her skin in his sensual exploration of her body. He began caressing the sensitive skin just below her breast as his hand again slowly ventured south over each rib, he slowly made his way to her flat belly were his fingers circled her belly button once and continued on to the dark patch of curls that hid the treasure he sought. His hand continued over and below the curls to her nether lips. His long index finger slid in just a little between the folds where he was greeted by her warm lush wetness. Reveling in the wetness that he found, he began to slowly trace the outer rim of her nether lips. A feral smile spread across his lips as he suckled at Chloe's breast and played with the curls between her legs. As he listened to her low guttural moans of pleasure, he knew that soon, very soon, they would be joined as one. The dampness that he felt told him that he was more than welcomed to enter, but not yet. He wanted to show her pleasure that she had never dreamt of, so long as he could withstand her melodious moans and the ache that started to build in his loins once her moans began. Her head moved back; her mouth opened as she exhaled deeply

"Do you like this?" he whispered to her never taking his mouth from her nipple but his eyes travel up to watch her, awaiting her answer.

Drowning in the sensation Chloe could only nod yes. Arching her back uncontrollably, she urges his fingers in deeper as her fingers weave into his silky blond hair to hold his head in place at her nipple. He removed his mouth from her and looked up at her before he spoke, "Not yet, Sidekick, I have work to do. If you touch me I might not be able to control myself, much less do to you what I want to do. Please, just keep your hands here." He removed her hands from his hair with his unoccupied hand and placed her hands at her sides on the bed and then he stood. She whimpered and moaned at the loss of him as he stood and removed his own clothing. He slid his shirt off, over his broad shoulders revealing a tan and muscular body. Chloe watched him through hooded eyes; she was unbearably aroused by how sensual he was. She couldn't help but notice that his penis stood proudly erect from his body, long and thick and hard. She moaned aloud at the thought of him thrusting into her. The sight of his manhood caused her to become moister within her inner core. She could feel the blaze of heat that hastened into her loins which fully throbbed with lust for this beautiful strong man who was standing before her submissively, letting her eyes roam over his body. That in itself made her want him more. The passion and love, that she could see radiating from his dark eyes melted what little resolve she may have had left about what they were about to do. And she knew, without a doubt, that he was the one for her, not Jimmy, not Clark, not even Davis. He, Oliver Queen was her other half. There was nothing more in the universe that she wanted more than his man inside of her making them one being.

Once his clothes were removed and Chloe had had her eye full of his body, Oliver laid next to her on his bed. His eyes caught her eyes and he saw no hesitation in them at what was going to happen between them. He leaned forward slowly and lightly kissed her lips before he positioned himself so that his lips could re-capture her nipple; once again his hand journeyed to her nether lips.

"Oliver, please?" Chloe moaned and she squirmed restlessly, she wanted him to hurry up.

"Patience, Sidekick, we have all night, no need to rush." He murmured against her as he easily slipped his middle and index finger into her and resumed his place at her breast. The fingers dance eagerly in the damp heat as he begins to move slowly back and forth and in and out as his thumb caressed her swollen clit.

Her head pushed back deeper into the pillow. The faintest whimper escaped her mouth though her hands remained at her sides where he put them. In response to her moans his mouth moved and captured her other nipple easily and securely he sucked the tender flesh as he swirled his tongue around the silky nub. Suddenly, as her world tilted he lifted his mouth from her aching nipple and withdrew his fingers from her. He garnered a small audible moan of displeasure from her. He watched her squirm for a moment before making eye contact with her as he moved himself between her partially spread legs. She watched him intently not knowing what he was going to do to her next as he lowered his head to her parted thighs just above her patch of curls. His tongue licked his lips in anticipation as he spread her nether lips with his fingers. He lowered his head and kissed her on the most sensitive and delicate part of her body. His tongue licked up and down the length of her. He heard her whimper and looked up at her to see that her eyes were closed, her head pushed back against the pillows again, and her hands were now balled into fists at her side, right where he had placed them before he began his sensual torture. Watching her respond to his administrations encouraged him onward. He inched forward and took the sensitive bud, first he circled around it with his tongue a couple of times, that in itself was almost enough to drive her mad but he then took the bud into his mouth. Gently, he began to suckle it as he had her nipple earlier, which caused Chloe to gasp in surprise and arch her back to give him better access. His tongue continued its assault on her sensitive bud. He felt her start to climax. He continued on vigorously and didn't stop until she had fully climaxed calling out his name for the world to hear. After her climax had finally cease, he slid his body up, her now extremely sensitive body, letting his flesh glide above hers barely touching her flesh with his. He grinned devilishly as he placed a quick kiss to the center of her chest between her breasts as she tried to regain her normal breathing.

"Oh God, Oliver, I have never... What was that?" She asked him still panting for breathe.

"That Sidekick, was my love for you." He said and kissed her so gently that it almost brought a tear to her eye.

"Oliver. I love you too. And I soo want to show you how much now." She said to him with an evil grin on her face.

"Ahh, Chloe, maybe now isn't such...Ahhh never mind." He never finished what he was saying because Chloe's hand had slid in-between their bodies. Caressing his chest, stomach, and began to play with his coarse curls at the base of his penis. She moved her fingers slowly up the shaft to the head. She ran her thumb over the tip of his rod and found a small bit of liquid that escaped his control, evidence of his desire for her. She smoothed it over him using it as lubrication. She ran her fingers around the ridge where the reddened tip joined the swollen stalk. She then slowly stroked the length of him. Her mouth maneuvered its way to his capturing his groans as her hand continued stroking his shaft. Her other hand ran across his naked breast, pinching his small, tight nipples. She threw one leg across his waist so that she was straddling him, pinning him to the bed with her weight. She grasped him by the wrists and stopped them from touching her. This was her time to play and she wasn't letting him stop her.

"Oliver, fair is fair; keep your hands at your sides. No touching. It's my turn now, Hero." She grinned because she knew exactly what she wanted to do. The impish gleam in her eyes couldn't be hidden from Oliver and he squirmed nervously as he watched her swollen pink lips engulf the head of his engorged member. Her tongue wrapped itself around the head as she moved to take more of him into her mouth sucking slightly as she began to move lower and lower down his shaft until she had completely taken him in. She rested just a second, holding him within her mouth, her tongue continued to swirl around the engulfed shaft. She felt a shudder race through his body followed quickly by another telling her that he liked what she was doing to him. She glanced up at Oliver who was watching her with glazed over eyes just before she began moving her head in an up down motion. Bobbing her head up and down, up and down, her lips slid gently over his shaft, her teeth scraped ever so slightly against the sensitive flesh, her tongue caressed him with every movement. She adjusted her position slightly and then proceeded to increase her pace. She slid her arms around his thighs and clutched his buttocks, touching and squeezing and caressing. Oliver's breath began coming in short gasps; his pulse pounded within his body, every nerve was totally alive, aware of every movement that she made. His hands gripped at the sheets below twisting in his fists. His knuckles grew white with strain as sweat began to bead his forehead. He wasn't going to last much longer under such sweet torture but he didn't want to stop her just yet.

She continued unfazed; softly moaning deep within her throat that sent soft vibrations that turned into shock waves through out his body. He managed to last a few more strokes before he could stand it no longer. He gripped her by the shoulders first to hold her in place but then to pull her up to him. His mouth hungrily devoured hers in an attempt to calm his body before he would bury himself deeply between her warm welcoming legs. He effortlessly rolled them so that he was positioned to enter. He moved to lie on top of her, sliding his arms under hers and he gripped her shoulders. He stared into her eyes as the head of his penis pressed against her wet entrance. She brought her mouth to his in a fierce kiss, giving him silent permission. He entered her slowly, so slowly she felt the head of his penis gently prodding her where she ached to be filled, and she opened herself to him, so wet for him. She spread her legs as far a part as she could get them in a gesture far more welcoming to him than open arms. He began to move into her and with one quick thrust all of him was submerged within her, their bodies fitted together perfectly, filling her fully, he buried to the hilt in her wet softness. They gasped into each other's mouths and he stilled savoring the moment of completion. She was tight, tighter than another he had had before. He wasn't sure how long he would last as he waited for her inner walls to become adjusted to his girth. When finally he could last no longer, he gently pulled back until he was almost completely out of her, all of him except for the head of his penis. He stilled once again his eyes capturing hers…he felt connected to her as he had never felt with any other woman. She smiled softly at him, encouragingly at him, as he slowly plunged forward until she fully accepted him again. It became the rhythm to which they began to dance to. Back thrust-- slowly plunge forward. Back thrust--slowly plunge forward…endlessly rocking his body into hers each time going in deeper than the last. She was amazed with each thrust, feeling him touch her innermost places, so completely inside her. She felt his glorious member angle upwards inside her, reaching for that one spot that would send her spiraling over the edge to oblivion, coming closer and closer with each long slow lunge forward. He couldn't quite reach her special inner place just by thrusting into her, so he reached down, hands grasped behind her knees, he pulled her legs up against his chest holding them there and he never missed a beat as he dove deeper and deeper into her.

He smiled down at her as he deepened his thrusts while not increasing his speed. She tried to curb her desire to buck frantically against him as she was rushing headlong toward orgasm. Instead she tried to slow her hurried movements to match his leisurely ones. She clenched her vaginal muscles around his shaft as if she could stop the orgasm from happening. His arms moved to brace himself above her, one on either side of her shoulder, his elbows locked into place, so that he could look down at her. Look down at them joined. As he stroked slowly in and out of her, she looked down too to see the magnificent demonstrate of his love for her, coated with her juices, disappearing and reappearing within her body.

Finally, they allowed the pace to increase. They both ultimately gave into the raging need to bury themselves within each other. He panted into her hair as he moved faster and faster, now totally beyond control. She cried out as her orgasm built within her. They rose to orgasm together, years of sexual frustration building into one perfect release.

She heard herself from a distance, crying out as she burst apart in a shattering explosion of light. "OLIVER...Oh…OLIVER..." She bucked against him, gasping as she shuddered one last time at his touch.

He groaned as the pulses started to rock his body; stopping him from moving as he buried himself within her and his seed erupted from him. As he rested his forehead against her shoulder, Oliver slowly lowered himself onto her so that his heaving chest rested against hers, though he remained on his elbows above her, in one quick movement he rolled the two of them over keeping them still connected. Taking a long, leisurely taste of the sweat on the side of her neck, he met her lips in a light kiss as she turned towards him.

"Oh, God..." She took a deep breath, trying to keep from shivering at the cool breeze that was racing over her bare skin. "Oliver that was incredible. Is that what being in love does to people because I have to tell you…I have NEVER experienced that before." He just chuckled low in the back of his throat before he answered her.

"No, Chloe, that's what being in love with me, does to you." He promptly received a whack on his chest.

"Well, I didn't hear you complaining, unless you want to count grunting like a pig as complaining.' She said.

"I wasn't grunting like a pig." He chuckled, "I was exhaling loudly and that's all I have to say about that."

"Fine. Mmmm..." She said as she snuggled her face into his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist and he gently rubbed her back.

They lay together in silence, completely spent and he continued to rub her back for a few minutes before he spoke to her softly, "This was the best night of my life, Chloe. You are everything I have ever wanted all rolled up into one tiny gorgeous package. I wish we could stay here like this forever and never re-enter the world or reality, but unfortunately I have to go back to Star City for about a week and a half. I want you to come with me. Come back to Star City with me, Sidekick and we'll spend the nights making love and the days you could spend scoping out the city while I conclude this business deal. I wouldn't ask this of you so soon, but the jet is fueled and ready to go at 7am and I honestly don't want to leave you."

"Oliver," She crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them so that she could look up at him, "I can't just pick up and leave without any notice. What about Isis? Who would run it? What about Clark? I can't leave him right now with all that is going on. At least I can't leave him without some explanation."

"Clark? Really?" He looked at her stunned for a moment, "After what just happened between us? You are going to even bring him in here? Is this how it's going to be, Chloe? Will I always be second best, the second place prize, because honestly, I don't want that and I don't deserve that. I deserve to be with a woman who loves me and puts me above everything else. What does Clark have that I don't, well besides the obvious alien thing he has going for him?"

"Oliver, Clark and I have a special relationship, but there is nothing between us that you ever have to worry about. I promise you, that you don't ever have to worry about to whom my heart belongs to. I may have had a crush on Clark when I was a kid, but that is nothing to what I am feeling and have been feeling for you. What I have with Clark is familiar; he's been such an intricate part of my life Oliver for so many years. I just can't let that go, please don't ask me to do that. Please don't ask me to choose between you and my family, because it won't happen. Jimmy asked that of me. I will not give up Clark, he is my best friend. Please accept it, but I can understand if you don't." Her voice wavered with the fear that she felt at loosing him over her friendship with Clark.

"Chloe, I know how close you two are. I just…I just don't want to find out one day that the woman that I've given my heart to would choose another over me. I've had it done before and I will not let it happen again. What I am feeling and have been feeling for you is intense, Chloe, something that I have never experienced before. If you did that to me, betrayed me by ripping my heart out, I am not sure I could survive that. And I could never forgive you for that. All I ask is if you want to take this further then you have to commit to me, I'm not asking you to marry me. I am not asking you to give up your friendship with Clark. I am just asking you to commit to me. I am placing my faith, my heart, and my soul in your hands I am just asking for you to do the same. And if you can't do that, well then we need to end this here and now before anything truly starts with us. We still have time to end this. This, us, this night can be a wonderful memory and we can go back to being Watchtower and Green Arrow and Oliver and Chloe, but I need to know how you feel, Sidekick. I've waited a long time for you. I've watched you marry another man. I am prepared to wait for you if need be, just give me a sign that this is what you want…I'll wait for you for ever so long as I know I have a chance."

"Oh Oliver," Tears welled in her eyes; she had never thought that the man of her dreams would want her as much as she wanted him. "You are the most incredible man that I have ever known. My heart is yours and yours alone it has been for sometime. I have been struggling with those feelings for so long. I thought that if I'd married Jimmy then my girlish fantasies would disappear, but they didn't. I dreamed of you so many times. Jimmy was jealous of Clark he never suspected that it was actually you that I longed for at night in my dreams. Clark is not a factor here, Oliver. I don't feel for Clark what I feel for you, I've never felt this way about anyone, not Jimmy, not Clark…I feel as though I was created just for you. Like someone in heaven said, this is Chloe Sullivan specifically made just for Oliver Queen." She tilted her head up to him and wiggled her body up above him so that she was looking down at him, "Oliver," she said as she stroked his face, "I am yours…mind, body, and soul. I can commit to you if that is what it takes to love you." She sealed her promise to him with a kiss, "But I still can't go with you right now."

"Right now?" He asked as he stared up at her.

"Yes, right now. I am not saying that I want to rush this by moving in together, but we can't build a relationship when you live in Star City and I live in Metropolis. I have to move if this is going to work."

"You'd move for me? Leave Metropolis to be with me? You'd leave Clark and Lois?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, Oliver. Your business and the team are in Star City. You'd spend the majority of your time there, not to mention so will I have to now that I've taken on Watchtower full time. How else was this going to work? What, were you going to commute back and forth between Star City and Metropolis?"

"Well…" He began.

"Don't even finish that statement, Oliver. That is ridiculous."

"Ah…but what about Lois? What about Clark? What about Isis?"

"If there was one thing that I've just learned by this little adventure with switching bodies is that life is too short. I can not go on living someone else's life. My life is just not going to be here in Metropolis any more. As for Lois and Clark, well they have each other now, they are heading down a path that I just can't follow or that I don't want to follow anymore. My path is with you, with the team. Lois and Clark will always be my family and I will always do whatever I can for them but my destiny lies with you and my boys and Dinah."

"Your boys?" Oliver smirked.

"Yes, my boys, the guys on the team. Not to mention that Dinah and I have to stick together, we are out numbered in this motley crew of ours."

"You do realize that next to Bart, you are the youngest member of the team, right?"

"That is physical age, trust me Oliver, with everything that I've been through, I assure you that I am not as young as I seem." She laughed.

"Hey! And since when did the team become, 'ours.' I thought I was the leader of this 'motley crew?'"

"You are, but every good leader has to have a great Sidekick to clean up his messes." She laughed as he kissed her nose.

"Then it seems that I have the best sidekick in the world, and I only had to steal her from our resident alien."

"I think its ok with Clark. I think he's trading me in for a newer version, called Lois Lane 1.0"

"HA, don't ever let Lois hear you call her Clark's sidekick. I'd hate to see what she'd do to you. In her mind, Clark is her sidekick, not the other way around." Oliver chuckled, envisioning Lois going on her rampage.

"I think it's sweet that he let's her believe that. I've witnessed first hand just how much Clark cares for Lois. I do hope that he tells her about his secret and that he learned his lesson about secrets in relationships from his past with Lana. Lois can handle his secret, I know she can. He's really fallen for her hard, ya'know."

"I do know the feeling." He looked at her. Oliver was thinking about how hard he had fallen for Chloe, but she took his comment a whole different way.

"Is she the one, Oliver? The one who hurt you?" Chloe looked at Oliver, fear in her eyes at his answer.

"She? Who she?" He asked because he had no clue as to what Chloe was talking about.

"Lois? Was she the one who hurt you so badly that you were afraid to take a chance with me?"

"Lois? Huh?" Oliver tried to reconstruct their conversation, "OH! No, Chloe, I wasn't talking about how I felt for Lois. I was talking about knowing how it felt to fall hard for a woman…you being that woman." Chloe exhaled the breath that she was holding.

"Oh, but I know that you loved her."

"I did love Lois, but nothing compared to what I feel for you. The woman I was talking about was Tess, but even she can't hold a candle to the fire that you have lit in my heart."

"Oh, you are such a charmer, Oliver. Does that always work?" She smiled at him.

"Most of the time." He shrugged, "What? Do you think that you are immune to the Queen Charm?" At her shaking her head yes, he laughed and lifted the sheet just little looking under checking out how her body was wrapped around his, "I've got you here in my bed and naked, don't I? Let's not forget that I have just had my way with you too." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She laughed.

"Your way? Maybe I've had my way with you. Maybe I was the one who had this all planed from the beginning. I did just tell you that I have been fantasying about you for months, maybe this was my plan all along. Did you ever think of that, Mr. Queen?"

"Hmmm, Miss Sullivan," he kissed her on her lips, "did you set out tonight to seduce me?"

"Why yes, yes I did, Mr. Queen, and you fell right into my trap perfectly." She smiled seductively at him.

"HA, you little minx, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmmm, I have a few ideas." She said as she slid beneath the sheets kissing her way down his stomach to his already stiffening penis. Oliver just let her play out her little seduction game. He gently combed his fingers through her silky blond hair, closed his eyes, and enjoyed what she was doing to him with her little mouth. She certainly did have a talented tongue, he thought before all brain function began to cease. He growled low in his throat as he griped her head removing her mouth from his cock and brought her up to his own mouth. He had to stop her before he came. He wanted this to last; the memory of this night was going to have to sustain him for little over a week. He wanted to show her what having the full Queen Charm aimed at her was really like. And why Fucking was his middle name. That's right; they didn't call him Oliver 'Fucking' Queen for nothing.

*-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *-- **--* *-- * *--* *-- * *--* *--* *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *-- * *--* *--* *--

A/N: Constructive Feedback is always welcomed. I do hope that you all enjoyed this prelude to Penance. Ok, now I am off to work on that story. Thanks for reading and comments are always welcomed! :)


End file.
